


JaeYong 7 (Last one)

by hchnsunflower



Series: Red Series [14]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Bedroom Sex, Bottom Lee Taeyong, Boys In Love, Engagement, Fucked Up, Fucking, Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hchnsunflower/pseuds/hchnsunflower
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Series: Red Series [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1848928
Kudos: 24





	JaeYong 7 (Last one)

After the proposal, they both came to their other reserved room. When they entered that room, Taeyong and Jaehyun were already sucking each other with their lips as they removed their top clothing. 

The younger one began to move down his kisses to his neck, making the other one moan. He planted rough kisses before goinh back to his lips. His hand were busy playing his nipples.

"Jae—Ugh....f-fuck...ahh" Taeyong lets out a moan, he closes his eyes as he feels the lewdness in him coming out.

Jaehyun went down from his lover's neck to his chest, kissing and biting it. He unbuckles the belt and removes his bottom, revealing the older one's manhood. Taeyong prepared himself as he holds onto his lover's shoulder before the younger one suck his shaft.

The ash gray haired one lets out a soft moan. He lift his head up, lean it against the way. "Y-Yoon Oh...I-I...ugh..." he can't utter anymore word, he was already feeling good down there but as soon as Jaehyun enters his fingers into his hole, he tightens his hand on him.

"Ah! F-Fuck...so good" The older says, now looking down at his lover. He felt like his knees were about to go down but Jaehyun immediately noticed it, he place Taeyong's other leg on his shoulder as he supports the other one.

The light brown haired one starts playing with his lover's man as he thrust his finger on his whole, making the other one got crazy on him until he came inside his mouth. Jaehyun ate his semen as standing up and pushing Taeyong down to level his waist.

"Do me. Now" he command and the older one did what he was told. He unbuckles the belt and remove the pants before playing with his manhood. Jaehyun utter a moan, he grabs onto the wall as soon as Taeyong suck his shaft.

"Oh fuck...babe....fuck...ahh" he moans, he bite his lower lip as Taeyong sucks his shaft deeply into his mouth.

The older one explores his hand as he squeezes his lover's ass, making Jaehyun came inside his mouth. Taeyong swallowed it after the younger one removes his thing inside him.

"You taste so sweet" The ash gray haired compliments, he smirks at his lover. 

Jaehyun, on the other hand, was already plotting his plan. He just smiled at the older one before pulling him up. "I prepared something for you" he whispered to the other one. Taeyong glanced at him and smiled. "You always do that"

The younger one lets out a chuckle before he replied. "This one is even better". He bite his lower lip before carrying Taeyong to the bed and threw him down there, it surprised the other one and was about to complain when his eyes suddenly widen, he saw a handcuff that Jaehyun brought.

"Thrilling" The older one teased. Jaehyun just gave him a smile before walking toward his lover and used the handcuffs on him. "I'll be gentle. I promise" He told him. Taeyong rolled his eyes at him and scoffs. 

"The only time you were gentle with me was when—" Taeyong didn't get to finish his sentence when his lover pulled him at the edge of the bed. 

"Oh my god!" Ths older one curse when Jaehyun spread his legs and enters his whole. He starts getting teary eyes when his lover starts thrusting into him, more deeper and rougher.

"Y-Yoon—ahh!!" The ash gray haired one was lost at his words, he can't talk no more because of his lover. He closed his eyes as he groans in pain as his lover thrust into him. 

Jaehyun placed Taeyong's arms above his head as his other hand held onto Taeyong's legs, prevent him to move a lot as he starts sucking his nipples. It was making Taeyong having difficult time to move but enjoy the pleasure he recieves.

The older one kept moaning around the places, he was enjoying how he was done. He was losing his mid because of it. He loves getting pleasure by his beloved, his never wanted anything but to be with Jaehyun for the rest of his life. He only wants to be with Jaehyun until his last breathe. He loves him as much as the other one loves him.

"Ahh Yoon oh! I'm coming!" Taeyong annouces, he bite his lower lip as Jaehyun fasten his pace. The younger one now holds onto Taeyong's legs as he lifts it up for him to thrust more deeper into him. While other one was holding on the sheet on top if his head. 

Sooner, Jaehyun came inside him. He withdraws from his lover and went on top of him, he pants as he gaze into Taeyong's eyes. The older one cups his face and smiles. He is just happy that he and Jaehyun will start a new chapter in their life soon.

"Yoon Oh, I want to get pregnant" The older one annouce, which made Jaehyun caught off guard. "I want a baby, please" he begs. The younger one stares at him, not uttering any words. He sees how Taeyong was serious about it but he still don't want him to go onto that pace again, where everything started to fall apart.

Taeyong lets out a heavy sigh. He avert his gaze at him. "I know you are worried about me but..." he pauses as he slowly looks at his lover. "But....I want to have a baby with you, so...I'm not taking pills anymore starting now" he confess. He bite his lower lips before wrapping his arms around Jaehyun's neck.

"Please...Yoon oh, I want a baby" he lastly tells him before leaning his face to his lover. He close his eyes and gave Jaehyun a passionate kiss. Taeyong was leading him lover until the other one makes his move.

Jaehyun closes his eyes as kisses Taeyong hard, a mixture of pleasure and poise. Taeyong's lips parted as Jaehyun deepens the kiss and enters his tongue inside the other. 

The younger one moves his hands down as he caress his lover's body, feeling every inch of him with a heat. He enters his two finger inside his own before slowly moving it. He later slowly goes down to his neck, leaving marks around, teritoring his property. On the other hand, Taeyong lets out soft moans in between his breathe. He left so good that its making him lewd.

Jaehyun starts to fasten his pace when noticed Taeyong's reaction, he already knew that he was hitting "that spot". He enters another one inside, making Taeyong move his legs but the younger stops him by kissing his legs to his thighs. The older one moans because of it. He bites his lips as he hold onto his lover's hair.

"Babe, I'm cu—" before Taeyong could finish, he came out. 

Jaehyun immediately turns him around and positions himself before entering his manhood inside his whole. 

"I'm going in" he told Taeyong and the older one nods in agreement. 

The light brown haired one enters his lover slowly until he his everything was already inside. He started thrusting into him as he plays with Taeyong's nipple and manhood. He also kissed his lover to prevent him to moan loudly. Meanwhile, the other one holding to the sheets, for him not cause a movement.

Jaehyun fasten his pace when he hit the spot again, he immediately change their position, now sitting on the bed. Taeyong helped him by thrusting himself to his manhood, he was having a hard time because ths handcuff so Jaehyun removes it for me and throws it away.

"S-Shit! Jaehyun! I'm coming!" he annouced, holding onto his lover's neck. "N-Not yet...wait for me" The younger whispered. He bites Taeyong's ears and licks it, making the other one get ticklish. "Oh My God? S-Stop! I'm...I'm gonna...ugh!!" the older stammers before coming. Because of that, Jaehyun turn his lover around, facing him now.

"Let's cum together" Jaehyun tells before he position himself and spread Taeyong's legs wide. "Be gentle" Taeyong says but Jaehyun just chuckled at him. He pulled his lover closer to him and enters his phone, it made Taeyong grab onto him as he immediately starts to thrust.

"Ahh....Y-Yoon oh....deeper!" The ash gray haired one tells. Jaehyun had to pull themselves together to deepen themselves but Taeyong was too impatient that he also leaded Jaehyun into thrusting. He fasten his pace than Jaehyun did. He was already feeling something inside him and that's why he tries to make Jaehyun feel good like he is now

"Damn it, Jaehyun! Do it with me!" he furiously command. Taeyong was almost there as he slowwly closes his legs but Jaehyun, on the other hand, stops him. He lets out a moan before taking the lead again. Both of them now were helping each other succeed their limits as they hold on to each other. They both moan their names out as they deepen the thrust. They were at their limit and came at the same time.

Taeyong pants and falls on Jaehyun. He rest his head on his shoulder, same with his arms. However, Jaehyun took a moment to rest until he started to thrust into his lover again.

"Y-Yoon oh, s-stop. I'm tired!" Taeyong complains at him. The younger one glance at him and chuckles. "Rest. I'll do you all night long. We still have plenty more time until we leave tomorrow" He told the older one.

Taeyong lets out a sigh and kisses Jaehyun's neck. "Damn you. You really know how to satisfy me" he whispered.

The light brown haired one lets out a smile at his lover before giving him another kiss on his lips as he wraps his arm around the older one's body.


End file.
